Showmance
Showmance is the second episode in ''Glee'''s first season. It advances the love triangles between Rachel, Finn and Quinn and Emma, Will and Terri, and shows antagonist Sue Sylvester begin to conspire against the club. This also is the first time the character Brittany is seen, who would later be promoted to a regular in season two. Plot Sue informs Will that his club must have twelve members to be eligible to compete at Regionals. Will decides to have New Directions perform in a school assembly, hoping to recruit new members. The group is opposed to his choice of song—''Le Freak'' by Chic—so as a compromise, Will suggests they also learn Gold Digger by Kanye West. Rachel's crush on Finn leads her to join the celibacy club, which he attends with Quinn. Quinn and the other members try to pick on Rachel but she stands up for herself, impressing Finn in the process. Rachel also convinces the glee club members to secretly change their performance to Push It by Salt-n-Pepa. The song is well received by the student body, however complaints from parents lead Principal Figgins to compile a list of pre-approved, sanitary songs which New Directions must choose from in future. Though it appears the Glee club may be gaining popularity, we see this is not the case as that would ruin the plot of the show. Will is angry with Rachel for her actions, and when Quinn, Santana, and Brittany audition for the club with a tongue-in-cheek rendition of I Say a Little Prayer, he awards Quinn with Rachel's solo in Don't Stop Believin ''by Journey. Sue later recruits Quinn to help her bring the glee club down from the inside. - At home, Will is being pushed by Terri to find a second job so that they can afford to move into a new house before the birth of their child. He begins working at the school as a janitor after hours, and shares a romantic moment with Emma. Ken observes them, and warns Emma not to become Will's rebound girl. When Will asks her to meet with him after school again, Emma turns him down, having accepted a date with Ken. Terri discovers that she is actually experiencing a hysterical pregnancy but decides to lie to Will that they are having a son. She tells him to quit working as a janitor, offering up use of her craft room as a nursery for the baby so they do not need to move. Following a private rehearsal, Finn and Rachel kiss, though he is suddenly overwhelmed, and experiences premature ejaculation. Embarrassed, he leaves, telling her to forget that their tryst happened, and goes back to Quinn. The episode ends with a dismayed Rachel singing Rihanna's ''Take a Bow with Mercedes and Tina singing backup. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Michael Loeffelholz as Phil Giardi *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Guest Stars *Kenneth Choi as Dr. Wu *Valorie Hubbard as Peggy, the real estate agent Co-Stars *Ethan, Aidan and Ben Freedman as Giardi triplets *Jacob Hashem as Amir Trivia *First appearance of Brittany. (Actually, Brittany's first line was in this episode; however, because she said it in unison with the Cheerios, it doesn't count. Her first official line was in Preggers.) *First time Santana speaks (not counting the deleted scene in the Pilot). *When talking with Mr. Schuester, Coach Sylvester says, "I'm not sure that anyone wants to swim over to your island of misfits." This is funny because in the Christmas episode, the Glee club sings ''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' which has the line, "We're on the island of misfit..." *This episode showcases Mr. Schuester's lack of listening to the interest of his Glee club students. This side of him comes up several other episodes such as Britney/Brittany and The Substitute. *Sue tells Will she euthanized (killed) her mother; however, in the season two episode Furt, her mother visits. Featured Music * "Le Freak": by Chic. Sung by New Directions. * "Gold Digger": by Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx. Sung by New Directions. * "All by Myself": by Eric Carmen. Sung by Emma Pillsbury. * "Push It": by Salt-n-Pepa. Sung by New Directions. * "I Say a Little Prayer": by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn, Brittany and Santana. * "Take a Bow": by Rihanna. Sung by Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. (Main Song) Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes